The Heart and Mind of An Obliviator
by forkintheriver
Summary: In the Marauder Era, young Gwendolyn Greyford, an overly mature Ravenclaw, looks to find her place in a rapidly darkening world of magic. She meets a younger Slytherin trying to do the same and a forbidden relationship ensues.


"Miss Greyford, please take a seat. Pacing is not going to change the fact that you will either have to retake your O.W.L.S. in Potions again at the end of the year or you will have to have to choose a different career path." Professor Flitwick said, watching his frustrated prefect whirl back towards him, her robes catching on a pile of books causing them to crash to the floor.

"Professor, this is no time for me to be sitting. Retaking an entire year's worth of Potions will put me too far behind in my studies but it is necessary for the line of work I wish to pursue. _Congersus." _The books restacked themselves neatly as Gwendolyn Greyford stopped before her Head of House. Sweat glistened on her forehead, her neatly trimmed auburn bangs clinging to her forehead, her thin top lip nearly disappearing in her scowl. "You know that it has been my goal since I came here to follow in my father's footsteps as an Auror. I have all the scores I need for my N.E.W.T.S. with exception of Potions. Even Professor Sprout agreed to work with me with my A in Herbology! Can you not talk to Professor Slughorn?"

Flitwick restrained himself from telling his Prefect to 'calm down' due to his experience with his fellow Ravenclaw year mates decades before. While Gwendolyn was a studious pupil, her temper and standoffish nature caused her conflict with the Potions Master many a time. It was no surprise that she would be upset with Slughorn's refusal to teach no one but the best, a poor quality in a teacher but his right nonetheless.

Flitwick swished his wrist ever so slightly summoning a chair from across the room to settle behind Gwendolyn despite her protests. A moment later, she settled into the chair huffily as Flitwick cleared his throat to speak. "Miss Greyford, you know as well as I that Professor Slughorn will only accept students with Scores of E or better. So while it would be ideal to retake your O.W.L.S. at the end of the year, perhaps it would be best for you to consider other options."

Flitwick had expected another outburst from his student; however, though her blue eyes flashed in anger, Greyford started to regain her composure and remained silent. She took several collective breaths before starting, "Professor, although I appreciate your kindness and consideration, I would prefer to continue on the path that I have already chosen. I believe I need to think over what we have discussed today, and I will talk you again later this week, if I am permitted."

Flitwick nodded to himself in approval seeing that the rational 6th year prefect had returned to her normal self so quickly. "Perhaps this Thursday would work for both of us. Before breakfast if you are available, Gwendolyn?"

"I think that will work for me as well Professor. Thank you for your time." Gwendolyn stood straightening her robes as she left Flitwick's office, collecting her satchel she had left by the door. The meeting with Ravenclaw's head of house had had a less desirable outcome than what Gwendolyn had hoped. While Flitwick was one of her favorite teachers, Gwendolyn felt that sometimes he wasn't as helpful as he could be as Ravenclaw's Head. This business about retaking potions would require some more thought.

Rounding the corner from Flitwick's office, she found Regina Fullernewt waiting for her next to the Statue of Helm Rudderson. She smiled, her dimples becoming pronounced. "Gwen, I just about thought you had murdered Flitwick and were trying to hide the body, you were taking so long. What did he have to say then? Spit it out."

Regina was slightly taller than Gwendolyn with blonde hair and deep brown eyes, her complexion a clean milky white, unlike Gwendolyn's freckled tan. Both girls were slight in build and wearing full robes with the blue and bronze trim of Ravenclaw.

Regina and Gwendolyn had been friends for as long as either of them could remember. Both had grown up just north of London in the countryside. While Gwendolyn only had one pure blood parent, Regina came from a long line of pure bloods on either side. Regina was a sweet girl, smart but a little bit of a gossip and scatterbrain, but she and Gwen got along quite well.

"He didn't have much to say. He suggested that I think about another career or take potions all over again this year. Not the most helpful advice that he's given me yet." Gwendolyn and Regina started down the hall back towards the entrance.

"He didn't say he would talk to Slughorn? If I were him, I would have demanded he take you in his N.E.W.T.S.! You deserve to pursue your dream and not be held behind by his narrow views." As if to make her point, Regina stomped her foot.

"Well that makes two of us. But perhaps I shouldn't be so narrow-minded about all of this. Professor Flitwick was a Ravenclaw when he was in school after all… maybe he has kept some semblance of wisdom since then." Regina giggled as they hooked arms going up a set of stairs on their way back to Ravenclaw's Tower.

"So, has your mother owled you yet with her latest rant?" Regina inquired as they reached the 3rd floor corridor. Gwendolyn's mother, Theodora Greyford was an avid fan of the muggle musician named David Bowie and would often write her lengthy letters to keep her updated on the happenings of said musician.

"No, not yet. Last week all she could talk about was his planned Berlin tour. Which reminds me do you still-" Gwendolyn was interrupted by a suit of Armor that started to spurt water from every orifice in gushes that knocked both Regina and Gwendolyn off their feet.

Gwendolyn's hand was at her wand soon afterwards, "_Impervius! __Aresto Momentum!" _The water around her started to reflect off of her spell and the water bursting out of the armor slowed to a near stop as she shakily found her way to her feet, sopping wet from head to foot. Regina had been sprayed right in the face and was still on the floor coughing up the water that she had swallowed.

Hearing a slight snicker from a nearby classroom, Gwendolyn turned wand flashing casting a wordless incantation. Two thuds sounded as the Prefect sloshed her way towards the closed door. Rattling the door handle, she found it locked. _"__Alohamora." _ The door unlocked and she entered the room to find who she had already expected.

"Potter. Black. Why am I not surprised?" The two of the well-known self-proclaimed Marauders of Hogwarts, James Potter and Sirius Black laid on the classroom floor petrified; James was face down, Sirius on his side facing the wall away from Gwendolyn.

"Did you catch them Gwen?" Regina called from the hall, slowly getting to her feet.

"Yeah. It's the Marauders." She called back, "Would you fetch Professor McGonagall for me Genie?"

"You've got it… might take a couple minutes, but I'll be back."

Gwendolyn watched Regina precariously make her way back to the stairs slipping and sliding. When she disappeared back down them, Gwendolyn then turned back to the culprits. "Isn't it a bit too early for pranks?" She asked aloud, even though she knew that neither of them would be able to answer back. She knelt down and rolled James onto his back. His glasses were cracked from the impact of this fall, but nothing else seemed much out of order on her year mates.

James was tall and lanky, his hair forever jostled. He had a handsome enough face, though she wasn't particularly attracted to him. Sirius on the other hand, while also tall, was muscular and had a rugged appearance about him, handsome but almost with a sense of danger. At one point, in her first year she had had the biggest crush on him, that is until he rigged all the cauldrons in potions to spit their contents back onto their user.

In the meantime, she took to drying herself off and cleaning up the mess James and Sirius had caused. This wasn't the first prank she had been on the receiving end of and while she was a forth year she would have been laughing this one off as like most students, as a prefect she was obligated to apprehend and contain such mischief makers. Though, she might have overlooked it if the victims had been Slytherins instead. Not that she herself could take away points, but assigning a detention was another story.

By the time that Regina had returned with Professor McGonagall, Gwendolyn had gotten herself dry and most of the floor, though the water was still spurting out of the armor at a slowed pace.

"Thank you Miss Fullernewt and Prefect Greyford. I will take over from here." Gwen nodded as she and Regina left Sirius and James in the hands of their Head of House. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black! I believe you have some explaining to do regarding a suit of armor blasting students with water."

McGonagall's voice faded as the Ravenclaws ascended the third floor stairwell. Regina was dry now as well, Gwendolyn assuming that the Transfiguration professor had taken care of that for her.

"Those Marauders are nothing but trouble, but that James Potter and Sirius Black are so handsome." Regina gushed as soon as they were well out of hearing range. "Though I hear that Black is quite the ladies' man, playing with all the girls' hearts. In Runes just this morning, I heard that he was cheating on his committed girlfriend with a girl in Hufflepuff! They got into a fight in the Great Hall, really put on the show, though I don't blame them. If I had the chance I would go straight for him in a heartbeat."

Regina hugged herself, "Could you imagine, Mrs. Regina Black? It's got a nice ring to it doesn't it? And he's a pure blood. I just know that my parents wouldn't have anything against it if I married him." Gwendolyn scowled at Regina making her add quickly, "Not that there's anything wrong with not marrying a pure blood. I mean look at your parents, your father was a pureblood and your mother a muggle! True love comes in all forms right?"

Gwendolyn's scowl lessened a little but she kept to herself as they made their way up the final staircase. Once they came upon the knocker, they found a group of first years and a second year all standing helplessly outside the door. The knocker asked its riddle once again, "The man who invented me does not want me. The man who bought me does not need me. The man who needs me does not know me. Who Am I?"

"A little dark for the beginning of the year isn't it, Regina? But a bit too easy at the same time. A coffin." The door swung open in response to the answer and the students were able to enter, the first years looking the most pleased of them all. The domed ceiling's stars twinkled above them as the girls made their way to their dorm across the common room.

"So, are you going to help me tackle the Transfiguration homework this evening?" Regina asked her bosom pal, knowing that Gwendolyn disliked doing her homework alone when she could help it. It was her way of getting a little extra help on the finer parts of turning a muggle toaster into a raccoon.

Gwendolyn shook her head in response, frowning. "No, I have Prefect duties tonight. Patrolling with Remus." While Remus wasn't a close friend, he was a pleasant companion for patrol, though she had a feeling that he tended to steer them away from his friends if he knew that they were out roaming the castle at night.

"Oh. The other Marauder… what's the other one's name? Pewter? Well, whatever his name is doesn't matter to me. You know, if Lupin didn't have so many of those scars he would be just as handsome as James. Sirius would still be better though."

Gwendolyn nodded, half listening as she poured the contents of her satchel onto her bed. Her books and quills were still damp but another short blast of '_Ventus'_ seemed to solve that. Holding her notes before her, she was glad she had purchased the 'non-smear' parchment this year. Picking through her papers, Gwendolyn picked up her class schedule and looked over her Wednesday classes.

Astronomy and double Defense Against the Dark Arts, the second portion consisting of dueling. D.A.D.A. had always been Gwendolyn's strongest subject, having earned an Outstanding in her O.W.L.S.. Although her father had passed away when she was eight, she had known she would follow in her father's footsteps as an Auror. Now she wasn't so sure that she was meant to be an Auror, though she would stubbornly pursue the subject of gaining entrance into the N.E.W.T. level Potions.

The bells of the common room could be heard from the sixth year dorm. It signaled the six o'clock hour. Time for the evening meal, Gwendolyn thought wondering how time seemed to fly so fast. Quickly, she stacked her papers and book onto her nightstand then shoving the quills and her ink well back into her bag. She wouldn't need those for the patrol tonight.

Walking to the entrance of the dorm, she stopped at the mirror in the girls' hall and fixed her hair back into a simple bun, seeing how disheveled she appeared after the water attack. A prefect was supposed to represent a house and an ideal student, and looking like a drowned hippogriff was not acceptable. She also repined her prefect badge, since it no longer seemed to be centered on her robes.

When Gwendolyn had first became a prefect, she was proud of the position as was her mother. As a prefect, she would be in a position of authority as well as a school law enforcer, which would look great on her application into Auror training after she graduated, but now that her chosen career path was in jeopardy, she felt a slight tug of resentment towards the position.

There were few students left in the common room, most of them having already started to the great hall. Looking around, she spotted another one of her year mates, Abigail Henry a muggle born witch. Waving to her, they met at the tower's door and made their way to the evening meal.

The evening meal passed without a hitch. Gwendolyn departed from Abigail and Regina's at the base of the stairs seeing that Lupin and several other prefects were making their way to the meeting spot in the front entrance hall. Gwendolyn took her place next to Lupin, the only other year mate of the six. The Headboy Ralph Stemm and one of the seventh grade prefects Elmer Brown stood with their backs to the door and two fifth year prefects stood to the opposite side of them. Gwendolyn knew neither of them.

"Good evening prefects," Ralph started looking each of them over. "Tonight there will be the six of us patrolling, splitting as usual into our year pairs patrolling the school's floors. Brown and I will be taking the second, third and fourth floors. Lupin and Greyford you will be taking the dungeon and the ground floor. Where's Black?" Ralph was looking pointedly at the Slytherin prefect standing before him.

She snapped her eyes at the Headboy, "He said he was sick tonight, so I am going to take over his patrol for this evening. Do you have a problem with that Stemm?" She slurred his name as if it were an insult for her to even say it.

The Headboy didn't seem to take any offense to it and simply replied back, "Well Rosum, tell Black to inform me or Catherine the Headgirl next time he becomes ill and we will find a replacement. Rosum and Grendle will take the fifth floor and the owlery. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Patrol only until 11pm after that you have until a quarter to midnight to be back in your dorms. Have a good patrol."

Gwendolyn and Remus looked to each other as the other pairs made their way up the stairs to start patrol. Remus nodded and they started walking to the dungeon. It was a bit cooler than usual for the time of year, but Gwendolyn felt fine in her robes and sweater. "So, how did it go with Potter and Black then?"

Remus glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Ah, so that was you. They wouldn't say who caught them this time, but I had guessed it was a student instead of professor since they got off with simply polishing all of the suits of armor on the second and third floor corridors. Twenty-nine in all."

"Well, I suppose that that is an adequate punishment. Though McGonagall has went softer on them in the past couple of years." Gwendolyn mused as a couple of Slytherins marched past them, giving over glares of dislike. Gwendolyn and Remus ignored them as they continued their patrol.

Gwendolyn and Remus continued their patrol in comfortable silence, working their way from the back of the dungeons now, towards the entrance hall and the time approached curfew. Being a prefect meant that Gwen, as well as the others, knew where all the dorms were and where the crowds were likely to hang out before curfew, away from the dorms. It was at one such hangout that Remus and Gwendolyn encountered a group of Slytherins.

"Well, look at what we have here. Mommy's little hero and Daddy's little half-blood doppelganger. A match made in heaven isn't it boys?" The group cackled as the Prefects approached. "How's your mommy? Sick again Lupin? Why aren't you at home at her bedside crying for her to get better like you should you filthy scarred loony bin?"

Remus' lips tightened ever so slightly, but his face remained for the most part impassive. "Curfew is approaching. I would suggest to you that you return to your dorm in order to avoid detention." His words were cool and collected, yet held a bit of force behind them. Undoubtedly, Gwendolyn thought, he was peeved about the mention of his mother.

Seeing no rise out of Lupin, the group turned on the Ravenclaw prefect. "How's your muggle mother? Is she waiting diligently for the Dark Lord's wand? She'll be the first to go, right before your eyes and then you'll follow soon after." Gwendolyn was used to this show of 'pure blood supremacy' and knew nothing would come of it, she had heard it so many times.

"You heard Prefect Lupin; please return to your dorms before curfew, like good little children." She smiled watching their smirks fall as they gathered and grabbed their satchels off of the dungeon floor. Observing them about the leave, Remus and Gwendolyn relaxed slightly.

"You know what I heard boys," one of the seventh years piped up, looking directly at Gwendolyn. The boys perked and looked at Gwendolyn also. "I heard that Grindylow Gwendolyn went into Slughorn's office begging to be let into his N.E.W.T. Potions. Even got on her knees and told the old beggar that she would give his wanker a suck if he let her in. Talk about desperate, eh?"

The group started to laugh as another one called out, "If you were that desperate half-blood, I would have given you a recommendation for a suck of my wank. Maybe you'd be in Potions with me if you had." That caused the boys to laugh all the harder as they walked away to their dorm.

Gwendolyn was fuming in fury. She had, of course, went to Professor Slughorn's office at the beginning of term to try and talk him into accepting her A in potions for his N.E.W.T. class. But like all conversations that they ever seemed to get into, Gwendolyn ended up getting wound up and in turn implying that he was being a pompous fool who only looked to connect himself with the people that he thought would gain fame later on in life. This, of course, finished any civil conversation about her joining his class through her own accord with a low O.W.L. score.

Remus put a hand on her shoulder, breaking her thoughts. He looked at her concerned and motioned for them to continue walking. "Don't listen to them; they don't know what they are talking about." He patted her back and returned to a solitary silence as they passed the kitchens on their way to the ground floor.

Gwendolyn knew better though, knowing that the Slytherins would be likely to spread the rumor to the school. And since she wasn't in Potions, she knew some of the students would think it to be true, like the Slytherins said. The thought became stuck in her mind, like a fly in the web of a spider. Maybe Professor Flitwick had a point. Although Gwendolyn's strengths in Defense Against the Dark Arts were possibly the greatest in her year, in her opinion, she did have some other strengths that she had not considered any more than a supplement to her Auror training.

She had achieved an 'Outstanding' in Charms and Astronomy as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts. An 'Exceeds Expectations in Divination, Transfiguration and Muggle Studies and her 'Acceptable' in Herbology and Potions. She had built her skills on her training to be an Auror, but that now almost seemed to be a lost cause without her Potions N.E.W.T..

"Remus, have you yet considered what career you are going to pursue after you graduate here?" Gwendolyn asked curiously, trying to get a gauge for post-school thoughts from someone who didn't know her as well.

The Gryffindor Prefect faltered at the unexpected question, but composed himself quickly enough. " I haven't given much thought outside of school, though we are due to graduate next year already. I suppose when I get a little more time to think about it, I could answer you." Remus smiled gently at her, but the way his eyes didn't smile nearly as much made Gwendolyn suspect that he wasn't quite telling the whole truth.

"I suppose you're right. Though now that part of the truth has been revealed about my situations with potions, perhaps you would offer me some advice?" Remus gave her a look of slight shock and confusion at her confession. "Oh, it's not as bad as the Slytherins put it. I did go in at the beginning of term to convince Slughorn to admit me to his Potions class, but that was it. And now I am at a point where I either have to retake the entire O.W.L in potion, or I have to pursue a different career."

They walked a bit longer until it was five minutes to eleven at night. Having thought it over for long enough, Remus started, "Have you thought about other positions within the Ministry? I know your mother is a Muggle, so you would have an easy chance of getting into the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes in their Muggle-worthy excuse committee, or perhaps with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in their Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. But from what I can remember from our classes together in our fourth year, you a particularly strong duelist and charm user. Have you considered being a hit witch or perhaps even an Obliviator?"

"No, I haven't. Though it does help now that I have had a second opinion." The bell signaling eleven o'clock started to ring. "Good night, Lupin. Thank you for your thoughts." Gwendolyn sighed as they departed ways on the grand staircase. Although none of his suggestions sounded nearly as charming as an Auror, Gwen would have time more time to mull over Remus' recommendations the following day, but for now her bed was calling to her.

Morning came faster than Gwendolyn thought it could. It had seemed she had only just laid her head on her pillow when Regina had woke her up the next morning. It was still two hours before breakfast would be served, but Regina had taken to waking her up at this time so that Gwendolyn would have enough time to make it to the Prefect bathroom, get washed and still have time to patrol the halls before breakfast.

After mulling over Remus' words a while longer in the bath, she realized that the first options he had placed with her were easy ways around her situation, using her knowledge of muggle ways to get a job. She disliked the notion. She had worked as hard as she could over the past 6 years to achieve her goal and to give up all of that for an office job seemed a waste.

Being a hit wizard wouldn't be so bad she thought. It was similar to an Auror, however she would be going after anyone who was wanted by the Ministry, rather than going specifically after Dark Wizards. It was an option she guessed, though the training was a simple know how to get the person and get them back compared to an Auror's teamwork, element of surprise and tenacity.

And an Obliviator was a completely different side of the Ministry work. Wiping memories of Muggles who had seen things that they shouldn't have was a real job. It worked with a different set of skills obviously, a good concentration and control of charms and quick wit to know your target on sight. The only dark wizardry it involved was cleaning up after the Deatheaters' killing sprees. A serious and important job, but again it just wasn't the same as being an Auror.

All through breakfast, Gwendolyn remained uncharacteristically quiet, deep in her thoughts. Regina warded off any of the younger inquisitive students, helping the Prefect keep her thoughts in order. After breakfast, Gwendolyn took to patrolling the halls between classes, making sure that all the first year students got to class with a little bit of direction. Midmorning came and Gwendolyn headed to her favorite class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

In all of her years at Hogwarts, and before her as well, there had not been a regular Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since Professor Galatea Merrythought retired in 1945. There had been a rumor floating around that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had cursed the position after Headmaster Dumbledore had rejected him as her successor. It seemed to almost be a random happenstance how all of the previous professors had retired after a year of teaching.

This year, Dumbledore had recruited the ex-head of the Auror office, Charmilon Glasmont. He had retired twenty years prior, due to his age and his apparent forgetfulness on anything that wasn't related to the Dark Arts, an obsession with the subject some had said. Professor Glasmont seemed well enough she mused.

Walking into Defense Against the Dark Arts, Gwendolyn found the room bare of any décor, only desks and chairs remained in the room all in a circle facing the center of the room. Gwen also found that there weren't many students in the N.E.W.T. leveled class. A handful of Gryffindors and several Slytherins had already arrived, her late night taunter among them. Gwendolyn swept past the desks closest to the doors, instead taking a seat with her back to the wall.

The Slytherin classmates snickered indiscriminately, glancing amongst themselves and then back over to Gwendolyn who sat alone on the opposite end of the classroom. "So, Greyford… have you reconsidered my offer? My father and Slughorn are very close friends; I could get you into the class with a little work." More snickering ensued, which Gwendolyn ignored. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Lily Evans, a fellow Prefect and Gryffindor shoot a disapproving look at the Slytherins, returning to her conversation with her fellow Gryffindor.

Two Hufflepuffs and the Marauders, with the exception of Peter Pettigrew, entered the classroom just as the bell rang. The Hufflepuffs hurriedly took the seats closest to the door, leaving an empty desk between themselves and the Slytherins. James, eyeing the classroom almost instantaneously spotted Miss Evans and made a beeline straight for the desk next to her. Sirius lopped after him, plopping into the seat with little to no care. A chair was left between Gwendolyn and Black to which Lupin motioned if he could take it. Gwendolyn nodded slightly, letting her fellow Prefect take a seat.

Professor Glasmont arrived shortly afterwards, marching into the center of the desks, eyes encompassing the class's residents. Professor Glasmont was a man on the shorter side, barely five foot five, with a wiry figure that looked as though he could pass through the cracks of doors with no effort. His right hand, which was missing two of its fingers, stroked his beard, a white mass with tips that announced that it once had been black. "No books," he barked, "this is Defense AGAINST the Dark Arts, not Theory of how one might use them against you." There was a shuffle of papers as some of the students piled their textbooks back into their backs. Sirius leaned towards Remus and muttered under his breath, "I think I'm going to like this class already."

"Now, you may have noticed, if your damn eyes are in your heads that the classroom is empty of any personal effects. That's how it will stay. As an experienced Auror, it is crucial to move quickly and efficiently as you battle the dark forces of the wizarding world. No need for little decorations to get in your way. We are here to focus on your survival and by Merlin's beard, if you don't pass this class there is little chance that you will survive the real world outside of school. Live to fight another day is the motto I live by, and so shall you."

"Now, as you all know, The Ministry of Magic has mandated that all students taking Defense Against the Dark Arts are required to take dueling classes to prepare you for what may come. Since the rise of he who must not be named, we have found ourselves in duels to the death. So it is essential that I drill this lesson into your unreformed minds in hopes that you will live past the age of seventeen. And I know that many of your parents believe that there is nothing to worry about, well there is. There's a bloody socking war going around all of us. Its complacency like this that is going to overthrow the government, so help me if I am wrong."

Professor Glasmont moved amongst the desks of his students as he spoke, looking over each one of them, fixing their face into his mind. "Today, we won't just introduce the class and hope everything goes well, we shall jump right into the lessons and start the duels once we are ready. Today, we shall start out easy with the Bombarda spell, something you have all already covered if I am correct. " There were nods all around the classroom, besides from the Slytherin students.

"Very good, we can move on from the spell then and onto the essentials of dueling. In a proper duel, you must first face your opponent. Acknowledge and then bow, though the bow does not matter as much nowadays. Then you may start your dueling. There is only one rule in a duel, no physical contact, magic only. Don't die is another helpful hint. Up you go then. I will be pairing you off in order of attendance to practice our spell before dueling."

Chairs scraping against the floors sounded as the pupils got to their feet. Gwendolyn gave a questioning look regarding the desks, but that was soon answered with a wave of Professor Glasmont's wand. The chairs flew into the far corner of the room and started to stack themselves, while the tables dragged across the floor, heading to the opposite side of the room. Slytherins dodged out of the way of the flying desks, looking disgruntled with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's way of moving furniture.

" Snape, Severus. Black, Sirius?" A greasy haired Slytherin and the tall brooding Marauder stepped forward, confirming their attendance. Glasmont nodded and they walked to the side, Sirius shooting a smirk at James who looked pleased with the results. "Aloewhey, Titana. Evans, Lily." One of the Hufflepuff girls and the other Gryffindor Prefect left the group. James seemed less pleased, obviously having been shooting to be with Evans for this practice duel.

"Greyford, Gwendolyn. Zacardius, Donovan." As Gwendolyn left her spot by Lupin, she found that it was the Slytherin from the night before that was her opponent. She clutched her wand a little tighter, trying to reassure herself that her resolve was stronger than her will to injure him. He didn't say anything to her as they came to a stop by the side of the classroom.

Donovan Zacardius stood a full foot taller than Gwendolyn, at an above average six feet and four inches. He had short neat black hair and even blacker eyes but with romantic lips, that theoretically charm a woman into bed.

"Potter, James. Rosier, Evan." "Lupin, Remus. Parkinson, Priscilla." It wasn't much longer until all the students were separated into pairs and started to practice. The Bombarda spell was particularly dangerous spell if it wasn't properly blocked, thus the reluctant air of the students who were to practice it on each other, with perhaps the exception of the Slytherins.

"_Bombarda!" _Zacardius bellowed, whipping his wand through the air towards Greyford. Though she was an apt student and often practiced spell of greater caliber, Gwendolyn knew that if she wasn't careful, so could very well be hospitalized or killed. A wave of her wand blocked and absorbed the spell, rather than rebounding it. This made Zacardius increasingly motivated to get through Greyford's defenses.

Professor Glasmont, walked the line of students, nodding to himself at his pupil's use of the spell. He was the most impressed with Severus Snape, who seemed to have the best form of all the sixth years, despite being a tad bit slow with his blocking.

Zacardius also seemed a worthy candidate, showing a great vigor in spell casting. He would be a formidable duelist in the future though, Glasmont thought, he seemed a little too harsh towards his partner Greyford. Greyford showed potential though, using only incantation-less spells. Not many students in this age group had demonstrated the same capacity. She was also, interestingly enough, the only Ravenclaw in her year that chose to pursue lessons in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"That's enough!" The flying spells came to an end as the Professor took his position in the middle of the room. "You have all demonstrated to me that you are competent enough for us to discontinue this lesson and move onto dueling for the rest of the period. We shall use carry on into the duels using your practice partners for today. As per recommendation and request, Professor Slughorn will be present for the duels to observe. Until he arrives, we shall break."

Gwendolyn's mouth formed a tight grimace, as she went to her bag taking out her wand polishing kit. She hadn't expected to see Slughorn in her favorite class, much less for him to observe their dueling skills. It was the last thing she wanted and she hoped it wouldn't ruin her day to be near such an unflattering suck-up. Her nose crinkled in discontent as she set to polish her father's memento.

Professor Glasmont left the students to their own devices, withdrawing from the classroom during this pause in the lesson. Zacardius took this opportunity in hand, to once again taunt the Ravenclaw prefect. "Did you hear that Greyford? Slughorn is attending our duel, perhaps his pity towards your loss to me might make him reconsider your offer and plea to be in his potion class." Chortles from the Slytherins followed.

"And what makes you think, Mr. Zacardius, that I will lose in this duel to you? Just because you can throw a spell barbarically at your opponent does not mean that you will win." Gwendolyn aloofly countered taking her eyes off of her wand. "You best keep your words to yourself, lest you are proven… laughable in our duel." She capped her wand polish smoothly. It was unlike her to retort to such mocking but her tolerance was starting to wear thin.

"Perhaps you should follow your own words half-blood. You never know when my wand might slip." Zacardius hissed back, drawing his wand across his neck to make his point. The Slytherins stayed mute gauging Greyford and the other student's reaction. It was a threat and all of them knew it.

The Marauders, while not friends with Greyford, seemed to have taken offense, Sirius and James rolling up their sleeves. Lily Evans and her friend Gloria Redfoot looked on in displeasure but without movement, watching for any reactions. The room was engulfed in a very tense atmosphere that did not disperse even after the return of Professor Glasmont who was accompanied by Slughorn.

"We shall start our session with a volunteer, who shall it be?" Donovan Zacardius immediately raised his wand marching to the center of the room, eyes never leaving Gwendolyn. "Zacardius and Greyford it is then." Professor Glasmont announced. "An excellent display of skills is sure to follow from Mr. Zacardius. He has shown much potential," Glasmont continued to Slughorn as the sixth year students stepped aside for the impending duel.

"Wonderful. I haven't observed a good duel in quite some time myself. And of course, Zacardius is in my little gathering of students. So much potential, and not afraid to pursue opportunities. A very Slytherin quality." Slughorn gushed, approvingly nodding at his pupil.

Greyford and Zacardius met at the center of the room, glaring at each other, Zacardius displaying contempt towards the sixteen year old witch. Each bowed mechanically, stiffly marching before turning to face each other, thirty feet of space between the both of them. Zacardius stood with a widened stance his body fully facing Gwendolyn who stood with her wand arm positioned high over her shoulder, her other arm at her side. Neither moved as they waited for the signal to start.

"Begin," Glasmont thundered and the duel started. Tension between the opponents exploded as did their spells as they met mid-air. Both witch and wizard remained on their feet as each followed into another movement for their next spell.

"_INCENDIO!" _Zacardius cast, which Gwendolyn silently countered with a blast of water. Hot steam formed and pushed the students away from the duel. _"INCENDIO! INCENDIO! INCENDIO!",_ each were once again met with a stream of water and soon the room's humidity took a spike, both duelists gleaming with sweat, though Zacardius seemed worse for wear with all of his yelling. _"Engluto Adustum!"_

A wave of flame detonated from Zacardius' wand, like a jet of dragon's flame_. "Protego Horribilis!"_ It was Gwendolyn's first spoken spell of the duel. The protective charm contained and rebounded the cast spell back to its origin. The Slytherin barely dodged out of the way of the flames before he was barraged with a heavy stream of spells. He blocked clumsily now, stumbling backwards at each block, still trying to regain his footing from his dodge.

His eyes wildly rolled in his head, nostrils flaring, as he finally gained his stance, _"Ava-!"_ his spell was cut short by a well-placed stunning spell that sent him flying into the wall he had backed up to. A loud crunch sounded, causing all of the students to wince in apprehension, as Zacardius slid to the ground. He moaned, his arm bent abnormally as he faded out of conscious.

There was a silence that covered the room as the magic faded. Gwendolyn still stood breathing heavily, her wand arm extended in the position of her last spell. She was watching the Slytherin intently, as if waiting for him to raise once again and attack her. Though she wasn't sure, Gwendolyn had a very clear suspicion that the curse Zacardius was about to cast was going to be the deadliest of the dark ones. She wouldn't share this with anyone, lest they think her paranoid, but facing an opponent as this you wouldn't get the full blown intent unless you were the duelist.

Relaxing back into a standing position, Gwendolyn's ears seemed to finally work again. The class, with the exception of the Slytherins, was clapping somewhat enthusiastically. Professor Glasmont went to the fallen student and surveyed him. "Just a broken arm, nothing Madame Pomfrey wouldn't be able to fix. _Rennervate._" Upon moving, Glasmont also found that Zacardius' wand had broken in the fight. Handing the two pieces to him, he sent the Slytherin on his way to the infirmary with another student from his house.

In the meantime, Slughorn had commandeered the winning duelist. "Best duel I have seen in a very long time Miss Greyford. Reminds me of when I was in school, talented and quick-witted. Too bad about Zacardius, but I am quite certain that he will take his loss in stride. Yes. Yes." He drug her to the side of the classroom away from the prying ears of the other students.

Gwendolyn was tired and annoyed, unable to conceal her disdain at Slughorn's overfamiliar touch. "Did you need something Professor?" Her teeth were gritting, hands still stinging from blocking Zacardius' spells.

"Such talent, shouldn't be wasted," he started, straightening out his robes, smoothing his mustache, "I would like to invite you to my little gathering I hold for students I find that have extraordinary talents. Your dueling skills sets you above and beyond my expectations of you Miss Greyford. It is unfortunate that your potioneering isn't as strong." He chuckled, patting her on the back. "So what say you, my dear?"

Gwendolyn shook her head, moving away from the potions master, "I must decline Professor. My schoolwork is most important to me and my duties as a prefect will keep me much occupied throughout the year, though the offer is an amiable one." She was surprised with herself for being able to be as polite with the man she detested as she was, but it appeared not to dissuade Slughorn.

"Perhaps I have been a little hasty my dear. I know that you have your goals of becoming an Auror like your father, Atticus. Extraordinary man, he was. Did many great deeds against dark wizards in his time, though his death was an unfortunate tragedy. Indeed." He paused to gather his thoughts, without seeing that his nonchalant attitude was offensive to his pupil. Her fists clenched as he found his words once again." I don't normally do this, but I can for such talent and because I believe in second chances. Would you like to be in my N.E.W.T. potions class, Miss Greyford?"

It was the last straw. The very last piece of contempt he could possibly lay against her. Gwendolyn still had her pride and to have all her hard work, dedication and her dream dangled pacifyingly before her was that last strand of sanity snapped. If it had been any earlier in the week, she would have gladly and thankfully taken the bait and went begrudgingly to his parties for the rest of her time in school. Had she not already endured the rude comments of the Slytherins that mocked her dream, she would have rejoiced at her victory in following the path of her father. But that was earlier this week and she no longer felt the same.

"Professor," she started vehemently, eyes narrowing, "I don't know how to make this anymore clearer, I don't want anything to do with _you_ or your little gathering of would be celebrities. In fact, the little leg-up that you so _generously_ offered, no longer will apply to me since I have decided that my skills lay elsewhere for my future. But _thank you_ and goodbye."

Gwendolyn immediately turned away and stalked off towards her bag, robes flittering in her wake. At her bag, she picked it up and went immediately to Professor Glasmont who was preparing for the next duel within the class, between Sirius and Severus. Stopping before him she started, "Professor, may I be excused?" She gave no explanation, but hoped that like most professors at this time, she would be excused now that she had completed the lesson.

He growled, "A report on the use of Incantation-less spells and eight situations were it would be useful will be due next week for class. Two parchment rolls long."

Gwendolyn thanked him and left the class in search of some sanctuary where she could once again collect her thoughts. She wandered to the fourth floor corridor, which was empty now that it was nearly midday, most students either in class or on their way to Great hall for noon meal. Finding an empty bench, she sat unceremoniously upon it, her head hanging back as she stared at the ceiling. Well there goes my last chance at being an Auror, flushed away by yours truly, she thought looking back at her actions and regretting them ever so slightly.

She just had to make it harder on herself she decided knowing that she would now rather choose a new career path than to go back to Slughorn for his reconsideration once again. No, she knew better than that. And after today, she realized what it was she would do. It would be a day early, but if she hurried, perhaps she would be able to catch Professor Flitwick before he went to mid-day meal.

Three floors later, Gwendolyn huffing knocked on the Head of her House's office door. "Come in," was the answer from within. Gwendolyn composed herself as she opened the door to Flitwick's office. Professor Flitwick was still seated at his desk, already correcting papers for his class. "Professor. I want to be an Obliviator."


End file.
